ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl with the Blue Ribbon
is the 21st episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on November 26th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1548 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "The Girl with the Blue Ribbon" Synopsis Hyper Zetton Death Scythe mysteriously returns, and all of his appearances seem to be connected to a mysterious girl with a blue ribbon. But after learning of her past from her grandparents, is there someone else at work pulling the strings to this girl's actions? Plot One day, the SSP discovers that the monster Hyper Zetton Death Scythe has mystriously returned, but the monster only seems to appear whenever a mysterious girl is in the same vicinity as it. After doing some research, Shin discovers that the girl has been dubbed "the Girl with the Blue Ribbon" for being connected with Hyper Zetton Death Scythe's continuous appearances, and they decide to visit the girl's family to get some answers as to how she's connected to the monster, and her relationship with Maddock as well. To their surprised, Gai has already travelled down to visit the Girl's family as well (as he had hoped to get answers too.) Before anything can be learned though, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe suddenly appears in the sky and the SSP goes off to document its appearance. Soon enough, they and Gai discover the Girl using a device attached to her wrist to manipulate the Monster, and when Gai demands answers, the Girl instead fights with Gai, indicating that they had a history before. The fight however is brief and the girl falls unconscious shortly into their battle, and with that, the Monster too disappears. Later, Shibukawa reveals to the SSP that VTL identifies the girl as "Maya," a girl who has grown up with a family known as the "Iwakis," who couldn't have kids of their own due to their age. Unknown to them, Maya was adopted by the Iwakis and treated as one of their own. Learning of this info, Gai goes off to visit the family again for tea, and this time, Maya and the Iwaki Family are more pleasant. After speaking to Maya, Gai learns that she has no memories of her past life until she met the Iwaki Family once they took her in. Maya also mentions that at random periods she feels herself getting lost in "darkness" that consumes her at random points. During the revelation though, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe appears once more and Maya goes berserk, attacking Gai. Luckily, the SSP and Shibukawa show up to stop the scuffle, only for Maya to suddenly begin talking with Maddock's voice! Maya reveals that she is in-fact, an artificial life-form created by Maddock to act as his backup plan to kill Ultraman Orb, but has had his plan hindered by the Iwaki Family showing their love for Maya. Not wanting to pass up the opporitunity to kill Gai once more Maddock/Maya unleashes Hyper Zetton Death Scythe to attack once more. Just as the monster is about to attack though, Hyper Zetton Death Scythe suddenly begins to show signs of resistance, and Maya is seen attempting to regain control over her body. Taking the battle to a more secluded location, Maya/Maddock and Hyper Zetton Death Scythe teleport away, but Gai is in hot pursuit and he goes off to confront the monster as Ultraman Orb Origin. As Orb battles with the Monster, the SSP too meets with Maya to try and help her resist Maddock's programming. The Iwaki Family tries to help Maya by reminding her of the fond times they spent together and of the dreams they wish to pursue. Their words manages to help Maya fight Maddock's programming, and after saying thank you for the times they spent together, she removes the alien's wrist control unit, severing their control with Hyper Zetton Death Scythe, but sacrificing her memories and Maddock's original programming over her. As Maya falls unconscious, Orb witnesses the event and he switches to his Thunder Breaster form. After striking the monster with a literal hurricane of punches, Orb Thunder Breaster finally destroys Hyper Zetton Death Scythe with the Zettcium Ray. Although the Monster is gone, Maya's memories of the Iwaki Family are gone and they tell her that she is a Traveller (prior to being overtaken by Maddock's programming, Maya stated that her dream was to travel the world ) and they pack her things and send her on her way. Before she leaves though, Gai tells Maya that while the World is hers to explore. There is no place like home, and the Iwaki Family will always be waiting for when she will return. Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *When the SSP first learns about Maya and her connection to Hyper Zetton Death Scythe, Jetta quotes word-for-word the Ultraman Leo episode title, "The Ghost Girl". Errors *When switching to his Thunder Breaster form, the transformation's musical cue plays over the main score that plays during Ultraman Orb's battle with Hyper Zetton Death Scythe. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes